


Proszę o jej rękę

by Hiorin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artur i Molly nie żyją, M/M, Post War, a Bill jest głową rodziny/rodu, fetyszowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego Bill zdecydował się na bycie czystokrwistym dupkiem, ale wspólnie z Charliem, Georgem i Ronem, unikali go jak tylko mogli. Niestety dziś nadszedł dzień, w którym musiał przeprowadzić tę cholerną rozmowę i wcale nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proszę o jej rękę

Harry ostatni raz przełknął ślinę, zamknął oczy i uniósł dłoń chcąc zapukać w te przeklęte drzwi. Tak naprawdę wcale by się nie obraził, gdyby Bill go wystawił i po prostu nie przyszedł. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć tej idiotycznej tradycji, która akurat musiała przetrwać. Na ogół ubóstwiał fakt, że jest czarodziejem, ale to ich zacofanie, ta zaściankowość doprowadzały go momentami do szaleństwa. Naprawdę za taką Brytanię walczył? Tego chciał dla siebie i swoich dzieci? Których właściwie jeszcze nie miał i o ile nie zbierze się na odwagę i nie otworzy tych przeklętych drzwi, mieć nie będzie.  
Chciał ożenić się z Ginny. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.  
Nie widział żadnej innej opcji, wojna skończyła się kilka lat temu, a on doszedł do wniosku, że wypadałoby się ustatkować. I Hermiona truła mu dupę od jakichś trzech lat. I Ron też krzywo na nich patrzył, bo niby żyli pod jednym dachem, dzielili się obowiązkami i wspólnie płacili rachunki, a jednak małżeństwem nie byli, potomstwa więc mieć też nie mogli.  
Bo tak stanowiło jakieś durne, średniowieczne prawo, które nadal obowiązywało!  
Harry nie raz się zastanawiał, jak to się stało, że rewolucja dotarła w niemal każdy zakątek świata, a ominęła angielskie, czystokrwiste rody. Bo, czy tego chciał, czy nie, Weasleyowie byli czystokrwiści. I nie miało żadnego znaczenia to, że Artur tak uwielbiał wszelkie mugolskie śmieci. Niektóre reguły były traktowane niemal jak świętość i oczywiście Harry chcąc mieć dzieci z Giny musiał ich przestrzegać. A to oznaczało ślub. I o ile sama ta perspektywa nie była jeszcze najgorsza, o tyle fakt, że musiał prosić o jej rękę głowę rodu nastręczał już pewnych problemów. Właśnie dlatego się tu znalazł, bo pech chciał, że Molly i Artur zginęli niedługo po wojnie, a właśnie Bill był pierwszy w kolejności starszeństwa.  
Po bardzo długiej, a jednak jak mu się wydawało wciąż zdecydowanie zbyt krótkiej chwili, zapukał cicho i poczekał na zaproszenie. Jak na złość drzwi uchyliły się po kilku sekundach a on wszedł do pomieszczenia, które wyglądało jak połączenie nowoczesnego salonu i zacisznego biura.  
Usiadł na cholernej, skórzanej kanapie i nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się zachowywać. Może istniało jakieś dodatkowe prawo, o którym nic nie wiedział, a które wykorzysta Bill nakazując mu zostawić Ginny. I wtedy ze ślubu nici. Oczywiście nadal będą mogli ze sobą mieszkać i udawać, że tworzą rodzinę. Ginny nigdy nie zajdzie w ciążę, a o nigdy nie będzie ojcem. A przecież tylko o to w tym chodziło.  
Bill patrzył na niego wyzywająco, wyraźnie oczekując jakiegoś ruchu. Jego oczy świeciły niebezpiecznym blaskiem i Harry właśnie uświadomił sobie, że powinien lepiej przygotować się do tego spotkania. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby czekał na jego najmniejsze potknięcie, jakby bawił się jego stresem. I, jak pomyślał Potter, zapewne właśnie tak było, bo od czasu pogrzebu państwa Weasley, Bill stał się zwyczajnie dziwny. Co prawda nadal mieszkał w Muszelce, poświęcając swój czas zarówno Fleur, jak i ich córeczce, ale jednak wszędzie poza własnym domem był kimś innym, niż człowiek, którego Harry pamiętał jeszcze z czasów wojny.  
Był głową czystokrwistego rodu. Odnowił jakieś stare śluby i przysięgi, które przez wiele pokoleń zaniedbywali jego przodkowie, w tym pan Weasley, który co prawda przestrzegał starożytnych praw, których niestety obejść się nie dało, ale odcinał się jednocześnie od wszystkiego, co mu się nie podobało, a obejść się dało. I Potter wiedział, że gdyby Artur żył, także musiałby uzyskać jego pozwolenie, ale cała rozmowa nie byłaby obarczona ceremoniałem zakończonym magiczną umową.  
Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego Bill zdecydował się na bycie czystokrwistym dupkiem, ale wspólnie z Charliem, Georgem i Ronem, unikali go jak tylko mogli. Niestety dziś nadszedł dzień, w którym musiał przeprowadzić tę cholerną rozmowę i wcale nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.  
— Już myślałem, że nie zdecydujesz się przyjść — zaczął mężczyzna i Harry musiał przyznać, że ten wyglądał dużo lepiej od niego samego.  
Co zaskakujące miał na sobie stalowoszary, mugolski i na pewno bardzo drogi garnitur, bo materiał układał się na nim w sposób, którego nie dało się uzyskać inaczej, niż szyjąc ubrania na miarę w najlepszych pracowniach krawieckich. Buty lśniły nowością a pod marynarką widać było czarną, wyglądającą na równie drogą, co cała reszta stroju, koszulę. Przez moment przeleciało Harry’emu przez głowę, że Bill ubrał się tak specjalnie na spotkanie z nim, ale szybko wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. Była niedorzeczna.  
— Przyszedłem, bo się umówiliśmy, a to dla mnie bardzo ważne, Bill — odparł, kiedy już zlustrował Weasleya, ale ten skrzywił się na jego odpowiedź i Potter po prostu wiedział, że powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego.  
Bill przez chwilę nic nie mówił, a potem podniósł się tak zgrabnie, jakby ten ruch ćwiczył całymi godzinami i w dwóch krokach stanął przed swoim gościem, górując nad nim i ewidentnie chcąc w ten sposób pokazać, jaka hierarchia obowiązuje na tym konkretnym spotkaniu. A może i na każdym kolejnym, ciężko było na razie stwierdzić.  
— Chyba się zapominasz, Potter — syknął, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczyma, widocznie odczuwając satysfakcję z przewagi, jaką posiada, z mieszanych uczuć, które pojawiają się na twarzy jego rozmówcy. — Umówiliśmy się na spotkanie, żebyś mógł oficjalnie poprosić mnie o rękę mojej jedynej siostry. I musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo, ale ostatnio mam mnóstwo oficjalnych spotkań i po pierwsze nikt, powtarzam nikt nie przychodzi na nie ubrany tak… — przez moment szukał odpowiedniego słowa, po czym niemal wypluł z niesmakiem: — niechlujnie, jak ty.  
Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, bo prawdę mówiąc nie pomyślał o jakimś bardziej eleganckim stroju. Miał na sobie zwykłe, choć bardzo dopasowane dżinsy, zielone adidasy jakiejś znanej mugolskiej marki i tego samego koloru longsleeve. Wyglądał normalnie. Ich pokolenie praktycznie zrezygnowało z typowych czarodziejskich szat na rzecz mody preferowanej przez niemagiczne społeczeństwo. Zresztą w całej Anglii powstawały wyspecjalizowane punkty, w których mugolską garderobę można było nafaszerować różnymi zaklęciami, od tych chroniących przed brudem czy deszczem, do tych, które tworzyły minimalne osłony wokół właściciela.  
— A po drugie — ciągnął o wiele chłodniejszym tonem Bill, kiedy na twarzy chłopaka zauważył rumieńce zawstydzenia — jeśli myślisz, że dzisiaj, na tym spotkaniu wolno ci zwracać się do mnie po imieniu, to znaczy, że nie przeczytałeś dokumentów, które dostarczyłem Ginewrze. I, że marnujesz mój cenny czas — dodał, odwracając się i powoli wracając na swoje miejsce.  
Harry odetchnął kilka razy, czując się zdecydowanie lepiej, kiedy Bill się odsunął. Przecież przeczytał te cholerne dokumenty. A przynajmniej Ginny je przeczytała i powiedziała mu o najważniejszych sprawach. I rzeczywiście było tam coś o godnym stroju (Potter za właśnie taki uważał swoje zielone, oryginalne adidasy), okazywaniu szacunku i wykonywaniu poleceń. Nie zastanawiał się za bardzo nad tymi warunkami, bo stres jaki przeżywał czekając na to spotkanie sprawił, że jego mózg najwyraźniej wyparował.  
— Mam do ciebie mówić Pan? — zapytał niedowierzająco, starając się ukryć obawę pod płaszczykiem lekkiej kpiny, ale wzrok mężczyzny był tak przeszywający, że postanowił nie popełniać dzisiaj już więcej błędów. — Oczywiście, że tak, co za głupie pytanie — wymruczał. — Przepraszam, Panie Weasley — dodał polubownie, zauważając jednocześnie, jak Bill uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. I to było straszne.  
Bill się tak nie uśmiechał. On śmiał się całym sobą, jego tęczówki skrzyły się niczym te należące do Dumbledore’a, uszy unosiły się lekko do góry, a wokół oczu tworzyły się malutkie zmarszczki. Pojęcia nie miał skąd to wie, ale właśnie takiego Billa poznał wiele lat temu. Co, do diabła stało się z tamtym człowiekiem?  
Mężczyzna czekał, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając ułatwiać mu czegokolwiek. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się po niezbyt szerokich ramionach Harry’ego, na dłużej zatrzymał się na jego biodrach, przenosząc ostatecznie na umięśnione uda i łydki. Chłopak czuł się osaczony tym spojrzeniem, zupełnie zapominając, że kilka minut temu sam oceniał w ten sposób Billa.  
— Chciałbym ożenić się z Ginny — zaczął, po ułamku sekundy się reflektując i dodając niezbyt przekonującym tonem: — panie Weasley. Chciałbym, żeby przyjęła moje nazwisko zarówno ona, jak i dzieci narodzone z tego związku. Chciałbym prosić pana o jej rękę, duszę, ciało i łono, oferując w zamian swoje oddanie, majątek, duszę i ciało — dokończył, mając nadzieję, że wybrał odpowiednie zobowiązania.  
Zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak w momencie, kiedy Bill uśmiechnął się niczym drapieżca. Harry znał takie uśmiechy i nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Pamiętał ten jeden raz, kiedy w ten sposób wyglądała Bellatrix i naprawdę wolałby nie porównywać mężczyzny siedzącego przed nim z dawno martwą psychopatką. Odetchnął, zastanawiając się, gdzie popełnił błąd, mając nadzieję jeszcze go naprawić, ale Bill ewidentnie z pełną premedytacją zaczął oficjalną odpowiedź, uniemożliwiając mu jakąkolwiek zmianę:  
— Ja, głowa Czystokrwistego Rodu Weasley, wyrażam zgodę na związek Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera z Ginewrą Molly Weasley. Jednocześnie nakazuję, aby zarówno Ginewra, jak i dzieci zrodzone z tego związku nosiły nazwiska obojga rodziców.  
Potter miał wrażenie, że każde słowo, które wypowiada Bill jest całkowicie i kompletnie ostateczne. Co prawda przychodząc tu wiedział, że już nie będzie mógł się wycofać, ale jednocześnie dopiero w tej chwili poczuł nieuchronność swojego losu. Właśnie pozamykał sobie wszelkie drogi i jeżeli kiedykolwiek chciałby rozstać się z Ginny, po prostu nie mógłby tego zrobić. Był pewien, że magia by mu to uniemożliwiła. Teraz mogła rozdzielić ich już tylko śmierć i przerażające było to, że Harry nie uważał tego za romantyczne, podchodząc do sprawy tak beznadziejnie pragmatycznie. Bo to chyba nie było normalne, żeby pytając kogoś o rękę, jednocześnie myśleć o rozstaniu, nawet jeżeli to miałoby nastąpić za kilka czy kilkanaście lat.  
— Oddaję ci rękę, duszę, ciało i łono Ginewry — kontynuował Bill, a Harry wypuścił powietrze, które nie wiedział nawet, kiedy wstrzymał.  
Zgoda Billa sprawiała, że Ginny urodzi mu dzieci. I tylko to się liczyło. Choć musiał przyznać, że jeszcze kilka lat temu był zachwycony faktem, iż bez błogosławieństwa głowy swojego Rodu jego dziewczyna nie zajdzie w ciążę. Idealna antykoncepcja, jak wtedy żartowali.  
— Przyjmuję w zamian twoje oddanie i ciało — powiedział mężczyzna z tak jawną kpiną, że Potter ponownie się spiął, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, ale mając jak najgorsze przeczucia. — Ginewra będzie w zamian dzielić z tobą majątek.  
I tyle. Bill skończył i wszystko było cholernie jasne. Harry nie doprecyzował formuły swojej prośby, a mężczyzna to wykorzystał. I Potter nie mógł już teraz nic z tym zrobić, mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Weasley nigdy nie będzie chciał wykorzystać władzy, którą właśnie sam sobie przyznał. Wszystko zostało przypieczętowane. Magiczny kontrakt został spisany i trafił w jego ręce. Mężczyzna przed nim, człowiek, którego znał niemal dekadę, mający żonę i dziecko, będący zawsze kimś w rodzaju jego rodziny, trzymał drugi egzemplarz sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest rzeczywiście tak, jak powinno.  
Harry z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w umowę. Nie potrafił nawet wykrzesać z siebie złości, będąc kompletnie zszokowanym. Bo to było niedorzeczne.  
— Oddanie i ciało — szepnął z nutką paniki w głosie.  
Już wiedział, że Ginny nigdy, przenigdy nie zobaczy tego dokumentu. Do tej pory żyli ze sobą jako równorzędni partnerzy, ale teraz Bill oddał mu siostrę niemal bezwarunkowo. Dziewczyna nie dostawała praktycznie nic w zamian, podczas gdy Potter miał ją całą. Kto tak robił? Kto robił to komuś, kogo kochał?  
Chłopak zamknął na chwilę oczy, podnosząc w następnym momencie głowę i patrząc z dystansem na Weasleya. Ten musiał wierzyć, że Harry nie zrobi krzywdy jego siostrze, bo w innym wypadku ta umowa wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej. Albo sam, w razie potrzeby będzie wymuszał na nim różne postawy. Może o to chodziło, kiedy powiedział, że przyjmuje od niego oddanie i ciało. Pierwsze mogłoby ustawiać go do pionu, drugie pozwalałoby go ukarać.  
— Dziękuję, Bill — powiedział, uspokajając oddech i przysięgając sobie, że Ginny nigdy nie ucierpi przez postanowienia swojego brata. Zerknął w górę, łapiąc wzrok mężczyzny i spiął mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na wybuch złości. — Przepraszam — szepnął z roztargnieniem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie skąd pochodzi ten irracjonalny strach. — Dziękuję panu — poprawił się, ale siedzący przed nim Bill nie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany.  
Harry nawet pomyślał, że mężczyzna wygląda, jakby już teraz chciał wykorzystać przewagę, którą nad nim zdobył. Nie miał problemu z dostrzeżeniem, jak wzrok Billa ponownie skupia się na nim. Na rozczochranych, jak za dawnych lat włosach, na młodzieżowych ubraniach, na dłoniach, które od samego początku pociły się w stresie.  
— Uklęknij — padł ewidentny rozkaz i Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. — Uklęknij — powtórzył gospodarz już wyraźnie zirytowanym głosem.  
I Potter chyba właśnie w tej chwili zorientował się, że coś znowu nie działa w sposób, w jaki powinno. Magia nie miała prawa zostawiać mu wyboru, ale był pewien, że go ma. Bill chyba jeszcze tego nie wiedział i właściwie Potter postanowił, że może ugrać coś dla siebie nie informując go teraz o tym. Miał spore wątpliwości, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, ale nie widział obecnie innego rozwiązania. Zsunął się z kanapy z dość niefrasobliwą miną, klękając tuż przed nią, nie podsuwając się nawet o milimetr w stronę mężczyzny. Ten patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili na jego twarz wstąpił ten nieprzyjemny uśmiech, który już dzisiaj zdążył zademonstrować. Harry’ego przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, ale nie odezwał się słowem.  
— Każdy wie, że pieprzysz moją siostrę od lat — zaczął Bill tak konwersacyjnym tonem, jakby prowadzili niezobowiązującą pogawędkę o pogodzie. — Chyba nie zaprzeczysz?  
— Nie — burknął, reflektując się i dodając: — proszę pana.  
— I jesteś dobry — mruknął mężczyzna.  
Potter zerknął na niego nie mając pojęcia, czy ten oczekuje jakiejś odpowiedzi. Wzruszył więc tylko ramionami, ale ponownie opuścił głowę. Jeżeli miał się nie zdradzić, nie powinien utrzymywać zbyt długiego kontaktu wzrokowego.  
— Rozmasuj mi stopy — powiedział mężczyzna, pozornie porzucając temat, nie patrząc na klęczącego chłopaka.  
Harry wstrzymał oddech, mając nadzieję, że się przesłyszał, ale kiedy prawy but Billa oparł się o szklaną ławę, wiedział, że to nie jest żart, że on faktycznie tego od niego oczekuje. Przełknął ślinę, w gruncie rzeczy nie wiedząc, dlaczego właściwie w to brnie i powoli sięgnął do lśniącego czernią mokasyna. Ociągając się rozwiązał sznurówkę, po czym ostrożnie ściągnął but, przytrzymując Billa za kostkę.  
Absurd. Tylko to jedno słowo przelatywało przez jego myśli, kiedy faktycznie ujął stopę mężczyzny w obie dłonie, zaczynając początkowo delikatny masaż. Mina Weasleya była nieodgadniona, chociaż teraz wpatrywał się już w niego intensywnie, nawet nie udając, że nie chce tego oglądać. Harry nawet przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy nie chodzi o jakiś rodzaj zemsty, ale nie był do końca pewien, za co ten mógłby się mścić. Teoretycznie coś można by znaleźć, ale nie podejrzewał Billa o tak niskie pobudki. Zresztą nie było to chyba teraz najważniejsze, bo mężczyzna położył na jego udach drugą stopę, ewidentnie nie zamierzając się powtarzać, ale oczekując od Harry’ego, że poświęci jej tyle samo uwagi, co tej prawej. Patrzył teraz na niego z większą intensywnością, jakby chcąc znaleźć w jego twarzy złość, strach czy odrazę. Potter starał się jednak kontrolować i był pewien, że żadna z tych emocji nie odzwierciedla się w jego spojrzeniu. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że czuł się normalnie.  
— Zdejmij mi skarpetki — wydał kolejne polecenie Bill i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, kiedy chłopak zesztywniał na ułamek sekundy.  
Harry pozbierał się jednak szybko, opierając prawą kostkę mężczyzny na ramieniu i niespiesznie podwijając nogawkę spodni niemal do podudzia. Przełknął ślinę, bo szczupła łydka Billa, wciśnięta w skarpetę sięgającą kolana wyglądała… zachęcająco. Sięgając palcami do ściągacza i opuszczając ją w dół, nie próbował nawet unikać kontaktu z lekko opaloną, nagrzaną skórą. Był pewien, że Billowi to nie przeszkadza, ale jemu chyba cała sytuacja także przestała jawić się, jako coś złego. Pozbył się obu skarpetek, po czym bez czekania na kolejny nakaz zaczął ugniatać nagą skórę.  
Spiął się po raz kolejny, kiedy mężczyzna niemal wyszarpnął stopę z jego dłoni, dołączając ją do drugiej, spoczywającej na jego udach. Krótko patrzył na niego z zastanowieniem, ale ostatecznie potrząsnął głową, a kpiący uśmieszek powrócił. I Harry zaczynał go nienawidzić, bo zwiastował kolejne polecenie Biila, które zresztą padło bardzo szybko, jakby mężczyzna obawiał się, że jeśli będzie zwlekał, nie uda mu się zrealizować swojego planu. Albo, że się rozmyśli.  
— Zdejmij koszulkę.  
Harry powoli przestawał się dziwić czemukolwiek. Irracjonalnie pogratulował sobie w duchu niewielkich, ale ładnie zarysowanych mięśni brzucha, którymi mógł się pochwalić. Aprobata i błysk jakiejś nie do końca zdrowej fascynacji w oczach Weasleya mile połechtała jego ego.  
Odłożył koszulkę na kanapę, ponownie wracając dłońmi do jednej ze stóp, a w tym czasie Bill sunął drugą po jego klatce piersiowej, żebrach i podbrzuszu. Uczucie było dziwne, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby podejmował kolejną decyzję i Harry tylko czekał na ten przeklęty uśmiech, który tym razem miał przynieść większe kłopoty.  
— Poliż — mruknął cicho, ale pewnie i Potter ponownie zastygł w szoku.  
Bo do jasnej cholery, ale właśnie klęczał na środku gabinetu czy biura, nadal nie był pewien, brata swojej przyszłej żony i wykonywał jego polecenia. Polecenia, które nieubłaganie prowadziły w jednym kierunku, nawet jeżeli do tej pory próbował oszukać swój własny umysł, wmawiając mu, że wcale tak nie jest.  
Wpatrywał się bez sensu w podeszwę lewej stopy Billa, zastanawiając, jak powinien się zachować, kłócąc się wewnętrznie z samym sobą, chcąc wstać i wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, a jednocześnie mając ogromną potrzebę pozostania tu i sprawdzenia na własnej skórze, co stanie się później, za chwilę, za godzinę.  
Ostrożnie wystawił język, zaledwie koniuszkiem przesuwając po miejscu, w które z takim uporem wpatrywał się zaledwie chwilę temu. Niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak fala upokorzenia uderza w jego ego i już podjął decyzję o przerwaniu tego, wstaniu i wyjściu, kiedy usłyszał cichy, zduszony jęk Billa. Zastygł w bezruchu tylko po to, żeby moment później powtórzyć ten sam ruch, przesuwając język jeszcze kawałek dalej, dochodząc do przestrzeni między palcami, ale nie kontynuując, napawając się kolejnym jękiem mężczyzny. Tym razem głośniejszym, mniej ukrytym, jakby przeznaczonym specjalnie dla niego, wynagradzającym mu to, co zrobił dotychczas.  
I to było dobre. Było tak cholernie dobre, że Harry bez ociągania lizał śródstopie i piętę, płynnie przechodząc w podgryzanie, przesuwając nie do końca ostrymi zębami po tych niewielu krzywiznach chcąc dalej słyszeć przyspieszony oddech mężczyzny, bo to i krótkie jęki, które wydobywały się spomiędzy jego warg robiły niesamowite rzeczy z jego penisem, który, do cholery jasnej ale dlaczego?, nadal był schowany w jego wąskich dżinsach.  
Prawdziwy jęk usłyszał jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy jego język przesunął się pomiędzy palcami mężczyzny. Do tego wystarczył rzut oka na Billa, żeby miał pewność, iż ten jest podniecony. Może nie było to jeszcze podniecenie na granicy orgazmu, ale na pewno dużo do tego nie brakowało. I Potter przełykając ślinę uznał, że tak to się skończy, jeśli tylko bardziej się postara. Jego usta objęły, przypominające kształtem małe beczułki, palce, a język niemal natychmiast znalazł miejsce między największym z nich a kolejnym. Harry poruszył sugestywnie głową, czując jak nadmiar śliny wypływa małą strużką z kącika jego warg. I to było tak cholernie sugestywne, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tym, żeby samemu nie jęknąć.  
Nie odważył się spojrzeć na Billa, kiedy jego prawa ręka sięgnęła do rozporka. Musiał coś zrobić ze swoją erekcją, bo miał wrażenie, że inaczej spuści się w spodnie. A ta perspektywa była jeszcze bardziej żenująca, niż to, co właśnie robił.  
— Nawet się nie waż — warknął jednak mężczyzna, odpychając drugą stopą jego dłoń i umieszczając ją na jego kroczu.  
Harry jęknął po raz kolejny, wprawiając swoje biodra w ruch, chcąc chociaż ocierać się, skoro Bill nie pozwalał mu na nic innego. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego zafascynowany, co Potter zauważył wyłącznie dlatego, że na ułamek sekundy pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na jego twarz.  
Jęczenie chyba nie było zbyt męskie, ale prawdę mówiąc miał to w dupie. Patrzenie, jak Bill rozpina własny rozporek, wyciąga penisa i obciąga sobie w rytmie, w którym Harry pieprzył swoje usta jego stopą, to było za dużo. Niemal zakrztusił się z przyjemności, zastygając w bezruchu, przyciskając krocze do stropy mężczyzny i czując, jak sperma rozlewa się po jego bieliźnie. Doszedł jak nastolatek, pomijając oczywiście całą otoczkę. Bill skończył chwilę później.  
Mężczyzna wstał, zapiął spodnie i sięgnął po różdżkę, czyszcząc zarówno siebie, jak i Harry’ego, za co ten był bardzo wdzięczny. Podszedł do chłopaka i schylił się, łapiąc go za brodę i podnosząc do pionu. Na jego ustach znowu pojawił się ten nieprzyjemny uśmiech, kiedy przyglądał się zażenowaniu goszczącemu na twarzy Pottera.  
— Za tydzień o tej samej porze — powiedział jeszcze, wskazując mu drzwi i odwracając się na pięcie podszedł do barku, z którego wyjął wódkę i mały kieliszek.  
Harry przyglądał się, jak wypija zawartość krzywiąc się przy tym, po czym chowa wszystko na swoje miejsce. Zawahał się jeszcze przy drzwiach, ale właściwie nie wiedział, co miałby mu powiedzieć.  
Za pół roku miał być ślub jego i Ginny.  
Chciał mieć dzieci.  
Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi i aportując się do swojego domu.  
— Wystarczyło powiedzieć, Bill — mruknął do siebie, uśmiechając się w sposób, w jaki robił to Weasley. — Zamiast starać się wskrzesić jakieś stare, durne prawa.


End file.
